


[Art] there but for the grace of god

by Sazzysavvy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazzysavvy/pseuds/Sazzysavvy
Summary: Art inspired from the party scene of "there but for the grace of god" by TheResurrectionist.  Just which of the trinity is the most fuckable?  Get the gang drunk enough and they'll hash it out.  Too bad for Hal it has to happen in his apartment.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: My fanart





	[Art] there but for the grace of god

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRessurectionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRessurectionist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [there but for the grace of god](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760466) by [TheResurrectionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheResurrectionist/pseuds/TheResurrectionist). 



On tumblr [here](https://sazzysavvy.tumblr.com/post/639015931188740096/finally-done-coloring-this-the-party-scene-from).


End file.
